


Never easy without you

by josh0ng



Series: Christmerry [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:29:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josh0ng/pseuds/josh0ng
Summary: Christmas eve with Jeon's family.





	Never easy without you

"But Jiwoo wants a lollipop!" Wonwoo hears his 6 years old whining from the other aisle. He walls over with the shopping cart towards the voice. "No, honey. Jiwoo is sick and papa know she's not the one who wants it, Woojin." Jisoo hums as he looks over the vegetable section.

Woojin pouts and crosses his arms, sulking by Jisoo's legs and his sister sits in the stroller, sucking her thumb. "Daddy!" Woojin cries as he runs towards Wonwoo. The man with his glasses crouch down and picks his son up.

"What's wrong?" He wipes the crocodile tears away and rolls the cart closer to Jisoo. "Woojin wants to eat lollipop but papa says no!" He sniffles and Jisoo turns around with his hands on his waist.

"Papa only said no because Woojin lied." He furrows his eyebrows and the toddler cries louder. "Papa doesn't like Woojin anymore!" He hids his face in Wonwoo's shoulder.

"Oh god, I should ban Seungkwan from meeting Woojin anymore." Jisoo mumbles and cast Wonwoo a pity look. "Please persuade him for me, hmm? I still have to buy lots of things." Jisoo pleads. Wonwoo nods and Jisoo rubs Wonwoo's cheeks.

"Woojin," Wonwoo softly calls and the boy sniffles continously but turns around. "How about we go to the toys section?"

"Turkey, potatoes, carrots, vegetables, done. What else do we need?" Jisoo checks his list thoroughly when Jiwoo suddenly cries. Jisoo kneels down immediately and gently taps her chubby thighs. "What is it, baby?" He hums but Jiwoo cries louder.

He keeps his list and lifts the 7 months old baby up. "Why are you crying suddenly, huh?" He rocks her gently and pushes the stroller forward. The basket full of his things got left behind but Jisoo focuses on his angel, calming her down.

"How about we find where's daddy and oppa is?" Jisoo suggests and Jiwoo quiets down.

  
"Woojin still wants a lollipop..." the boy softly states when Wonwoo places him in the cart and pushes him around, finding for toys to calm him down. Wonwoo smiles gently and connects his gaze with his son's.

"Does Woojin know why papa said no just now?" He questions and Woojin's eyes sparkles. "No, Woojin doesn't know. Why, daddy?"

"It is because Woojin told a lie to him and people who tells lies are bad people." Wonwoo changes his tone. Woojin lips trembles and Wonwoo scratches his head.

"So, is Woojin bad now?" His tears rolls down and Wonwoo coos quietly. This boy is just so precious.

"No, baby. You're not. It's just that it's not a nice thing to do and papa is probably sad right now because Woojin lied to him. Plus grandpa Santa would hold back your presents too." Wonwoo explains while wiping his tears away. "So, what must you do if you did something wrong?" He tests and Woojin sits up straight.

"If we did something wrong, we must say sorry!" He grins and Wonwoo ruffles his hair. "That's my boy! Now we just have to find where is papa and Jiwoo at." Wonwoo tries push the cart forward when Woojin points his finger behind.

"Papa! Jiwoo!" He screams and Wonwoo turns around. Jisoo grins and walks over while Wonwoo waits for them at the side.

"Daddy!" Woojin lifts his arms up and Wonwoo sets him down. "Papa," he snuggles to Jisoo's thighs and Wonwoo carries Jiwoo in his arms.

"Papa, Woojin is sorry for lying. Woojin doesn't want to be a bad person and doesn't want Santa to hold my presents!" His eyes waters again and Jisoo kneels down to pick him up. Of course, grandpa Santa still wins.

"Papa forgives Woojin but promise you won't do it again?" Jisoo raises his pinky finger. Woojin nods cutely and wraps his small palm around Jisoo's finger.

"Promise, papa!" He smiles and Jisoo kisses both his cheeks and then playfully bites his neck. "Papa, no!" Woojin shrieks and wriggles his legs. Jisoo laughs and Jiwoo screams highly.

Woojin wriggles his way out of Jisoo's hold and reaches out for his sister. "Jiwoo! Come let's sit back down so daddy and papa can finish shopping!" He coos his sister and Wonwoo sits her down on the stroller while Woojin stays beside her, talking and showing her things around the mart.

"I left my basket at the fruits area. Would you mind waiting for little while here while I run and grab it back?" Jisoo tells Wonwoo but Wonwoo stops him before he could go.

"I'll help you. You stay here and look after the kids. I'll be quick!" Wonwoo promises and kisses Jisoo on his cheeks before rushing away.

"Silly husband," he laughs sofly and shakes his head.

"Papa! Jiwoo really does want a lollipop! Look!" Woojin points at Jiwoo who stares at the box of lollipops and Jisoo sighs slowly as he place the box in the cart.

  
"Lollipops?" Wonwoo asks Jisoo as he unpacks the bags and Jisoo snickers. "Your daughter apparently wants it so I had to get it as both was looking at me with their puppy eyes. I really should ban our friends from meeting the kids again." Wonwoo laughs and place it in the candy jar.

"Jiwoo! Don't pull the stockings!" They heard Woojin's screams and sighs.

"I'll go and see." Wonwoo offers

**Author's Note:**

> Been dying to write a family au. Anyways have a merry berry christmus!


End file.
